Silken traitor
by Cloudwatchers
Summary: A seiries of letters and poems between Kabuto and Sakura. SakuxKabu obviously
1. My traitorous friend

I wrote this in the car, trying to stave off boredom. I thought it was pretty good, so I decided to post it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKKSSKKSKSKSKSKSSKKSKSKSKSKSSKKSKKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**_

_My traitorous friend_

_Hello, my traitorous friend_

_Ironic really, that I would be thinking of you now_

_I used to be bitter about your silken act_

_but now it is little more than a smudge of dirt to be brushed away_

_I've come to accept the things I had been fooling myself about_

_So in thinking of your silken words and honeyed lies,_

_I decided to write you, my traitorous friend_

_Now tell, me, how is that porcelain faced bastard doing?_

_No- don't tell me, I care little now, farther than how long it would take to kill him_

_I suppose I preferred your silken lies_

_I will admit to some admiration of you_

_You deceived an entire village, not an easy feat_

_you stayed loyal to your traitorous village,_

_After years in and enemy village, without creating ties to hold you back_

_Yes, admiration, bitter, ironic, but admiration none the less_

_So my silken tongued friend,I'm curious of what you have to say_

_I've no doubt you have a witty reply thought of already, a honeyed poison_

_Tell me, my traitorous friend, how do you fare, with your silken words and honeyed lies?_

**_KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK_**

kay tell me what you think, I think I'm going to put a reply from our silken traitor.

-Cloudwatchers


	2. My little flower

Heres our silken traitor, let us see hoe he responds

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**_SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK_**

Kabuto looked up from his book, when a messenger bird landed on his windowsill. Curious as to who would send him anything, he liberated the bird of the message. He hadn't a clue of who it would be. Orochimaru had long since lost any interest in keeping him as a servant. Cracking the seal and reading the message he blinked in surprise. It had been very long since he had seen the girl. And to think only a short while ago, he had been thinking of her. Walking to his desk and pulling out a piece of paper and a pen, he wrote a reply. Sending the message with his own bird, he wondered if she would reply to his letter.

_My little flower_

_Surprising, to hear from you after all these years_

_Ironic, yes, to think I too was reminiscing over our meetings_

_So you have learned, have you?_

_To let the past go_

_Opened your eyes to the reality around you_

_I'm proud, little flower, that you've come so far_

_My silken words, truly poetic of you_

_Your porcelain friend is beyond your reach I'm afraid_

_His soul has long been gone_

_So you preferred my lies to your friends honest betrayal?_

_Curious that you would think so_

_Admiration?_

_Not what I expected, little flower_

_Loyal to a traitorous village_

_Has the ring of an oxymoron, doesn't it?_

_Bitter admiration, perhaps I hold some for you as well_

_You lived through the turmoil of betrayal,_

_Your village half destroyed_

_You didn't shatter under all of that_

_Yes, ironic admiration is an apt description_

_Honeyed poison is not what I hope to send with this little poem_

_I fare the same as I always have, whether that is for the better of worse, I cannot tell you_

_-Your Silken Traitor_

**_SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS_**

I will definitly be continuing with this little plot

All comments are welcome, even if you hated it.

If you liked it, please tell me what you think should happen


	3. Silken Traitor

Here is the next poem, I have found that these are far easyer to write than the other stories that i'm working on, there fore there shall be more updates in less amounts of time for this peice.

**_SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK_**

Sakura was startled from her thoughts, as a black messenger bird pecked at the window. Getting up from her desk, she made her way to the small window and gently picked the bird up, noting the letter tied to its leg. Setting the bird down on a makeshift perch, she untied the message and opened it. Her face broke out in a smile of welcome surprise. She hurriedly pushed aside the paperwork that was forever trying to take over her desk, and wrote a little poem, to her Silken Traitor. Once she finished she tied the note to the black birds leg, and it promptly flew out the window, as she watched it as it disappeared, with the smallest of smiles on her face.

_Silken Traitor,_

_Well, this is a surprise_

_I did not expect you to reply_

_Yes, my silken friend, even when we fought_

_You made it seem _

_Like we were still friends_

_Well, I suppose, in a way, we still are_

_I have yet to thank you, My Silken Traitor,_

_For helping me in that damned forest_

_If it hadn't been for you,_

_I probably wouldn't have made it through_

_I left that forest with new feelings and revelations_

_That you, my silken friend, helped pushed to the surface_

_With your silken lies_

_Yes, you pushed to the surface, my weaknesses_

_Because of you I was able to remove those weaknesses_

_So, here it is, thank you, my treasonous friend_

_For your silken words and honeyed lies, I thank you_

_You made me improve_

_For that I thank you_

_And yet, irony takes its hold again_

_I miss you,_

_My Silken Traitor_

_Yes I miss you_

_-Your Little Flower_

**_KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS_**

So there it is, and now for thy Silken Traitor!!

Review please!!


	4. Forbidden Friend

A double one! Whoooo!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**_KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSSK_**

Kabuto looked up, rather eagerly, as his messenger bird returned. He gladly noted that it had a letter attached to its leg, and he quickly removed it and read quickly. He smiled a bit, then his face fell, almost with shame. He slowly pulled out a piece of paper and wrote his reply, face somber. When he finished he set it on his desk, to be delivered tomorrow, when his bird had rested.

_My Little Flower,_

_You seem to be full of backhanded complements_

_I helped you with lies and pretty words_

_Yes, I remember that forest_

_Every detail, is a sore memory for me_

_Well, perhaps not every detail_

_I remember a certain beautiful flower,_

_That memory helps ease the sores of that damned forest_

_I will tell you,_

_I don't deserve your thanks,_

_No traitor does_

_Whether they have silken words or not,_

_Little Flower, my forbidden friend,_

_I no longer live in the dark,_

_I have left that snakes cave of emptiness_

_So perhaps we will meet again,_

_With far less dire circumstances_

_My Little Flower,_

_Irony seems to follow us,_

_I too,_

_Have been missing you,_

_My Little Flower_

_I too_

_-Your Silken Traitor_

_**KSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKSKSKSSKSKSKSKSKSKSSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**_

There we go! please stay tuned!

Review please!!


	5. Why?

Hello! another update! please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

**_KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK_**

Sakura immediately dropped the box she had been carrying for Izumo, when the black feathered bird flew threw the window. Ignoring Izumos yells of protest, she ran down the hall to her office, where she hurriedly cleared a spot on her cluttered desk. She eagerly removed the letter from the bird's leg. Reading it, she frowned slightly, but then soon smiled, and pulled a clean piece of paper out and began to write. She never realized that Izumo had stopped at her door, and was watching her happily write. He quickly slipped away, curious as to who or what could make the temperamental kunoichi smile so easily, when he hadn't seen her smile in the longest of times.

_My Silken Traitor_

_You say that you don't deserve my thanks_

_But, I can not help that,_

_Its true, I would have never made it out of that forest alive_

_If it hadn't been for you,_

_My Silken Traitor_

_But a question for you,_

_Why did you heal me?_

_When we fought,_

_You ignored your masters orders, to care for me_

_Why?_

_Did you feel pity?_

_Was it a sudden whim?_

_Or perhaps, did you truly care?_

_I find myself in confusion, looking at the past,_

_Wondering if I should laugh or cry_

_There are so many things,_

_That haunt me, things that I cannot help but wonder,_

_If they might have come out differently,_

_If I had been stronger, faster, anything_

_So many things are twisted and confusedly_

_Nothing seems to make any sense any more_

_So,_

_I wonder,_

_Was there anything,_

_That was really there to stay?_

_Or if it was all an illusion of my hopes,_

_Dreams,_

_Wants_

_Perhaps that is why,_

_Things are changing for me,_

_Because all of those have changed,_

_Every wish I had, is gone,_

_Replaced_

_I walk in confusion, my friend_

_Maybe you, have some answers for me,_

_Silken Traitor_

_-Little Flower_

_**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK**_

Well there you have it, Ja Matta!

Please review


	6. Goodbye

Hello people, WHOO! two chapter in one day and still counting. okay Im done Please read and review

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

**_KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS_**

The black bird flew threw his open window, and sat on his bed frame. It looked at him as if to say, 'Well? Are you going to look or not?' He quickly claimed his letter. Reading it, his brow furrowed in confusion. He wrote his reply slowly, not sure as to how to respond.

_Little Flower_

_I… don't know_

_If it was pity, or care_

_As the days pass_

_The more puzzled I become_

_The things I lived by,_

_The rules I had once thought as unchangeable_

_Rapidly change before m eyes_

_I can't answer your questions,_

_Little Flower_

_I no longer know,_

_Where it is_

_That I stand_

_For me, it has always been dark_

_Never knowing,_

_The warmth of a mother_

_The guiding hand of a father_

_I have… a monster_

_Inside of me_

_It waits for me,_

_To lower my guard,_

_So…_

_Good-bye_

_Little Flower_

_Good-bye_

_-Silken Traitor_

_**KSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKSSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**_

Okay another chappy done, please review, this chapter was done at school. I would like to imform you that this chapter was done so fast because my dear friend Kayla, stood over me with a book, threatening to beat me with a wet balogna sandwhich if I did not continue

please review


	7. Hello

Hello! We are up to three chaps in one day now!! Oh, and just so you know, this chapter is also by the grace of Kayla

Diclaimer: I dont own Naruto

**_KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK_**

Sakura jumped up, startling Shikamaru and Ino, who were eating with her. Ignoring her friends yells, she took off to the Hokage tower. She had seen a certain black messenger bird fly over head. She was so intent on getting to the tower, she didn't realize that she had picked up two shadows. Rushing down the halls, brushing past Izumo, and disturbing the delicate pile of papers he was carrying. About to yell he realized that she wouldn't hear him, she was dead set on getting somewhere fast. Looking at the mess at his feet, he decided he had earned a break and followed the kunoichi. He followed her to her office and once again watched her from the door way as she releived the same bird of its burden. He was surprised to see Ino and Shikamaru silently slink down the hallway. They stopped when the saw him. He put a finger to his lips and pointed into the office. They both gave him a strange look before looking in. They watched Sakuras face cover a long range of emotions before she pulled out a piece of paper and began to write quickly. She tied the note to the birds leg and kissed its beak before releasing it out the window.

_Silken Traitor_

_We stand in the same darkness_

_Never knowing a mothers love_

_Or a fathers guidance_

_They left us early_

_Leaving us at the mercy of others_

_Silken traitor,_

_You say you have a monster within you_

_But,_

_I have many friends with their own demons_

_You should no that,_

_My Silken friend,_

_You befriended one of them_

_Monsters do not frighten me_

_Nor does death_

_It is that emptiness_

_That I fear_

_The fear of being_

_Unneeded, unnecessary, alone_

_We are one in the same_

_Silken traitor,_

_This is not Good-bye,_

_This is Hello_

_-Your Little Flower_

**_KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS_**

Whoo, another chappy. Kay Kayla, you had better Review, _especially, _after what you put me through in math class!


	8. Watchers

Hello, kay I know this is fairly random, but i think it would be a bit more fun if they started having to tip toe around to talk to each other

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**_KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS_**

Izumo jumped away from the door as he saw Sakura turn from the window. Ino and Shikamaru followed suit, knowing that their friend could be very temperamental.

They looked around for an excuse. Finding none, they looked guiltily at the door as Sakura walked out. They braced themselves for her explosion.

Instead they got a strange stare and a baffled wave as she walked past the three of them. All of them gaped at her as she walked down the hall.

Izumo winced suddenly remembering the mess of papers that were waiting for him down the stairs. He sighed and gave one last curious glance into the room before turning down the hall.

Two hands on his shoulders stopped him. He looked over his shoulder at Ino and Shikamaru.

"What were you doing?" Ino demanded.

Izumo just looked at her.

She flushed and was instantly silent.

He looked pointedly at there hands, which they removed quickly.

"do you know what that was?" Shikamaru asked, not sure how to deal with this man. He new he was one of the proctors and also Tsunades assistants.

"No, but I wish I did"

They looked at him questioningly.

He gave them a wry smile "Have you noticed how quiet its been lately?" they nodded.

"Usually Saku has this place in an uproar"

Shikamaru nodded while Ino looked at him suspiciously "Saku?"

He gave her a withering look. "When you and your friends continued with your missions as normal, Saku stayed here day after day, working on her healing techniques, along with whatever else Tsunade decided to teach her. So, naturally, those who seemed to be trapped here by Tsunades wrath, would see a lot of her," he looked at Ino, who was flushed. "You listen to Kotetsu or Genma talk to her, you'll hear them call her that as well."

She looked away quickly. She _had _been neglecting her friend as of late, thus the reason she had forced her out to lunch as well as Shikamaru. Even Shikamaru had a slightly guilty look on his face.

He looked at the two flushed teens and laughed "You two didn't have to take it so personally."

Ino glared at him, then got a thoughtful look on her face. Her eyes lit up, you could see the light-bulb go off in her head.

"I've got an idea!"

"Theres a first for everything" Izumo joked.

Ino gave him a heated glare. She had just met this man, and he thought he could tease her like an old friend? Not-_UH._

He laughed again before turning down the hall, "You two should probably leave before Tsunade decides to put you to work" he winced again as he thought of the mess of papers down the hall.

"Wait!" Izumo once again looked over his shoulder, beginning to get tired of the blond.

"So you know Sakura fairly well then?"

"Yeah, why?"

She smiled sweetly, "You want to know who she's been talking to thats made her calm down so much, right?"

He turned all the way around, "Yeeaah." he said slowly.

"So then you'll help us figure out whats going on."

He looked at her. He opened his mouth, but before he could respond, a shriek came from the hall.

He winced and ran down the hall. "I let you know later, meet us at Ichiraku's later." He called over his shoulder.

"Us?" Shikamaru and Ino looked at each other. Shikamaru shrugged and yawned. Ino groaned and punched his shoulder.

"Hey!

**_KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS_**

Kay, this is kinda out there, but its also a way to get them to meet, you'll see later on, but I also put Izumo, Kotetsu, Raidou and Genma in there because of the serious abuse that they get from Tsunade, I mean serioiusly, every episode that you see them in, their being blown up by sound ninja, ordered unmercifully by council members, or being hit by furniture being thrown out of the hokage tower when Tsunade throws a fit _and_ the furntiture. Honestly, those guys deserve a little pity. And a question, why is it that in every fanfic i've read with these guys that they are either womanizers or perverts?

Anyway, please review!


	9. My Darkness

Hello! another double! I think this is becoming a habit with this story, well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

**_KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS_**

The bird landed at the window once again, and yet again, it carried a letter. He practically threw the window open, making a painfully loud crash as the wood went farther than it should've. Completely ignoring the damage, he pulled the letter off the bird as gently and quickly as he could. He smiled, reading her message. But a frown soon replaced it as he once again replied to her message.

_Little Flower_

_I remember those two_

_Your energetic friend_

_and the solemn Kazekage_

_You say it isn't different_

_But it is_

_Their demons came from the outside_

_Mine,_

_Comes from within_

_Created by my own fears_

_While I was trapped,_

_It was created_

_Now it waits to destroy me_

_Mine is not an easy demon to seal_

_For one cannot seal his own soul_

_As black and torn as mine is;_

_Irreparable_

_Hello,_

_I would love to be able to say that word with out fear_

_But the only words that leave my lips with relief are_

_Good-bye_

_Little Flower,_

_This is my fate,_

_To be forever trapped,_

_In this dark hell,_

_Little Flower_

_-Silken Traitor_

_**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK**  
_

There you have it people.

Please review!!


	10. A Ray of Sunshine

Hello once again!! Wow, a triple! maybe I should start limiting them to one a day...Well plz Read+Review!!

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

**_KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK_**

Sakura jumped up from her breakfast, startling her companions, which were Genma, Raidou, Kotetsu, and Izumo. Their eyes followed her as she tailed a lone black bird flying over head. Izumo jumped up and began to follow her. After a moment, the other three followed. They followed her to the Hokage tower, and to her office, where they watched her smile, then soon frown as she began to write. Once finished she rolled her message up and tied it to the birds leg and once again kissed the birds beak gently before sending it out the window. She leaned against the windowsill, a concerned yet dreamy look on her face. Genma, Raidou and Kotetsu all looked at Izumo, with looks that said that he had some 'spaining to do.

_Silken Traitor_

_No one can live in the darkness forever_

_There is always a door_

_But some times,_

_You need someone_

_To show you the way_

_It can take the longest of time_

_To find your way out_

_But when you do_

_When sunshine falls on you face_

_When you feel the warmth of day_

_When the clouds disappear,_

_You'll know that your free_

_And that your soul is healed_

_Because no matter how dark the night is_

_Light will always come with the break of day_

_I told you silken traitor,_

_Monsters don't scare me_

_Its the darkness,_

_That frightens me_

_But when I have someone else there_

_To help me_

_I know that the darkness cannot hurt me_

_I do not believe that any one_

_Can live in that darkness,_

_Silken Traitor_

_-Little Flower _

_ **KSKSKSKSKSKSSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK**_

Whoo... another chapter done. Seriously, maybe I should limit these to one a day..._  
_

Well plz review!!


	11. Suspicions

WOOT!!!! I updated something :D three cheers for me!!

Sorry it's not exactly long, and hopefully I'll get more consistent in updating these stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people.

**_KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS_**

Kotetsu, Genma, and Raidou had him surrounded, their eyes demanding answers. It was obvious that Izumo had some idea of what was going on, and their usually explosive and focused Saku, was now rather mild-tempered and they had caught her day-dreaming over a stack of reports. She had snapped out of her daze and stuttered excuses all the while blushing, which only went to frighten them further, they left her as she returned to her work with her usual breakneck pace.

They had intended to talk at Ichiraku's, but thanks to Tsunade's tyranny, they had to skip their planned dinner. Now they wanted to know everything that Izumo had discovered, while they had managed to escape for a while.

"Were waiting, Izumo." Kotetsu said impatiently.

"Alright already!!" Izumo said exasperatedly. "Sakura has been keeping up with letters and such with some mysterious figure that we've been trying discover the identity of, because it's seeming to mess with he head or something, cause she's been completely mellow for a bit now!" he managed to say all in one breath.

"Her mellow behavior is all because of some pen pal?" Genma said in disbelief, "If thats all it took, why didn't someone think of it before?"

"I think it goes a little past 'pal'" Izumo muttered, earning himself several sharp looks.

"What?!" Raidou said sharply.

"I think it goes a bit farther than just 'pals'" He repeated impatiently.

The three others shared a look, before turning and running down the hall, hauling Izumo with them.

**_KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK_**

Ha, see it's really there, now before you ask for any more updates, you have to go look at my other stories first, Okay?

good, please review!!


End file.
